Misplaced
by Ambassador666
Summary: When my foot hit the ground, I wasn't in the hallway. I was outside, in daylight. But that wasn't possible. My name is Hazel Grace, and I'm lost in a world I don't understand.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Flash' and 'Arrow'.**

:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:

Prologue.

My name is Hazel Price, for fifteen years I've lived a normal life, but that all changed when I died.

Or at least, I think I died.

:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:

My eye's burned a hole into my laptop as I watched the end credits roll. I know this is fictional. I know they're only actors. But hot damn, this episode just pierced a hole right through to my soul. It was lucky my parents weren't home because if they were they'd surely send me to the loony bin. The sounds coming out of my mouth right now cannot be called human. As I came up gasping for breath for act two, my laptop screen flickered. "No… _nonononononon!_ Don't die on me baby!" In the span of two seconds the screen showed a live broadcast.

That's new.

"Oliver Queen is alive-"

 _Flicker_.

As my laptop screen came back to the credits, I was staring. Waiting for whatever _that_ was to happen again. After a couple of seconds not breathing. I clicked the exit button, closed my laptop, lay on the couch, covered my face with a pillow, and screamed.

"NOOOO! No, that didn't happen. It's a trick. _Lies_! Ohoho!" I snapped the laptop open again, glaring at the screen. "You writers think yourselves _so_ _clever_. But no! No you ain't! Mixing Arrow into the credits. Tsk-tsk. The comic-book fans would have a field day with that little-Hazel you're talking to yourself again." Embarrassment oozed off of me like a rotten apple. "I need sleep."

The same thing happened two weeks later. Only I wasn't watching The Flash, I was watching funny cat videos. One second the cat was leaping to it's imminent doom, the next it was a live broadcast.

"Officials are trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to-"

" _Meow_ "

I was once again left screaming into a pillow.

:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:

It only got weirder after that. Not two days after, when I visited my mum's work in the city after school, a buss passed me with a 'Vote for Queen' sticker on it. But when I looked back to double-check it was gone. Then the day after that I saw a woman be saved from being run over by a red streak. When I went to ask the woman if she was alright and saw what I saw, she and the car disappeared. Things like that, and any tv screens nearby either flash to report something on the green arrow of flash. Apart of me is wondering if I was going man, the other part was hoping it was real.

About a month of enduring this torture, I found nothing on the Internet. Nobody else has experienced what I was experiencing. And it was nerve racking. I tried to ask my friends for help, but they just laughed it off as a joke. Same with my parents, although I doubt they even heard a word I said.

Kicking off my shoes, and wrapping myself up in my 'Captain America' hoodie, I hugged myself on the couch. Not enjoying the preview for the next Arrow episode at all, without realizing it I had switched to another channel.

A trailer for Batman vs Superman.

Screaming in anguish, my thumb annihilated the off button. "Nope, not happening." My fingers began to massage the growing pain in my head. "DC is cruel. Come to your senses Hazel. They gave birth to the Joker, so of course they'd play jokes on you." Taking a deep breath I brandished my laptop and began writing a complaint letter to the Arrow and Flash writers. "Screw with me and I'll screw back." Halfway through the letter, my screen flickered again. "Ah, fuck." I waited for something, a broadcast, a security camera recording, anything. But it just kept flickering. Beginning to feel uneasy, I slammed it shut. "Calm down, Hazel." I muttered to myself as goose bumps began to prickle down my arms and legs. " _Calm down_." Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I had a sudden feeling somebody was behind me. I didn't dare breath or move. With shaking hands I slowly grabbed the remote and turned around throwing it aimlessly. All it hit was air.

I was alone.

I let out a little hysterical laugh, slinking back into the couch and hugging my pillow. Reaching for my phone, the unknown eyes came back. I froze, my heart about ready to give out. Sprinting off of the couch, I ran to the kitchen where the landline was and some really big knives. Now armed and dialed to the police I pressed my back to the wall, staring into an empty apartment that suddenly had too many shadows.

" _911 what's you're emergency?_ "

"T-There's an intruder in my apartment."

" _Are you hurt?_ "

"No."

" _Does the intruder know that you're ta_ - _beep beep beep_." My heart stopped and my breathing began to echo the empty apartment.

"Hello!" I jumped back at my own shout and shakily rose the knife in the air to the apartment. Above me the light began to flicker. "H-Hello? Please still be there."

" _Hello?"_ Thank God.

"Oh God Oh God. Please help."

" _Who is this? How did you get my number?_ " I was about to answer when the light above me blew and I screamed, hoping it got the attention of my sleeping neighbors. " _Hello?!_ " Shrieked the voice in the phone that was now lying on the ground because I now had two knives and was legging it to the door.

When my foot went down, everything changed.

:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:

 **Please review(:**


	2. Episode 1: Inapt

Episode 1: Inapt.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It all happened within a blink.

Remember watching Narnia as a kid and Lucy walks into another dimension? Yeah well, that's exactly what happened. To _me._ Except I was not in Narnia, I was on a sidewalk in a city. I was outside. On a sidewalk. I turned around to try and locate my apartment door. Hoping I could get back to reality.

My door was nowhere to be found.

Behind me was just a brick wall. I stood there, frozen to the spot, this must be a trick of the mind or something. It had to be. Wiping my sweaty hands against my jeans, I realized that my knives were gone. I decided to ignore it in favor of trying to wake up.

Taking a step back from the busy crowd, I sat against the brick wall where my apartment should have been. It wasn't a dream; it felt too real to be a dream. So then, where was I? Looking up, it didn't take a genius to recognize this place as a city of some kind. Okay, I was in a city.

Next...

Crowd. Business suits, and the sun was barely up, so around five-ish? Okay, so it's not 9pm anymore, it's daylight. Breakfast. Okay, good. Good? I rubbed my head against my fist. That didn't tell me anything and this wasn't even harboring on good. It's breakfast, I'm in an unknown area, in _bunny slippers_. I banged my head against the wall in defeat.

Self-pity won't get my anywhere.

First things first, ditch the bunny slippers. Second, find out where I am. Third, call mum-pfft, all I'd get is voicemail. Same case with Dad. Okay then, call Cathy. She'll get me out of here. Fourth? Well…call a psychiatrist. About time I got my head checked. Nobody just goes from legging it out of your apartment to sidewalk in the freaking city. Mind loss is associated with a lot of mental illnesses, if half of what I've learnt from movies is correct.

Getting up, I kicked off my slippers and walked to the nearest police station. It took a while and a lot of questions from strangers but I managed to find it. Upon walking in I noticed that it was very small. It reminded me of Harry Potter's closet. Gosh.

All of my self-confidence shrank, as I took in a ghastly looking man sitting handcuffed on a chair next to an empty desk. My eyes travelled to the next handcuffed man. And the next. And the next. And yup, I was surrounded by criminals that looked like they could snap me in half without breaking a sweat.

Why was I here again? Ah yes, I'm _lost._

Lost, shoeless, and surrounded by criminals. Well shit.

"Can I help you?" My whole body jerked back in shock and I turned to see a woman in a suit, smiling softly down at me. The first thing I noticed about her was how tall she was compared to me. I've always known I was a little on the short side for my age. My dad used to call me half-pint when I was little. But I've never taken much notice of my height for the past year, since I only talked to Cathy who's around my height. But standing against this officer and surrounded by murders and thieves, you'd undeniably feel like an elf.

I also noticed how that bob looks absolutely horrendous. She resembled a walking, talking mushroom. Not that I'd say that. She was also rather pudgy on the side, but a good pudgy. The pudgy that makes you want to hug her a lot when you're sad. Another thing was that despite all that, she had an intimidating air about her. It just screamed 'I know your secrets'.

"Ah, _heh._ Well, you see, I'm…" How should I phrase 'I woke up in the city with no memory of how I got here' without sounding insane? "I lost my phone and I need to call my friend to pick me up." The woman nodded apprehensively, eyeing my clothing and looking certainly unimpressed at seeing rainbow-colored socks.

 _"Right._ If you could follow me miss…?"

"Hazel- _Grace_! Not that my first name is Grace, my last name is Grace my first name is Hazel. Heh…" I smiled awkwardly as I followed the officer to her desk. Weaving my way through busy people, avoiding eye contact with the one's handcuffed. She gestured to the chair across from hers. Sitting down I felt even more tiny.

"So Miss Grace. Who would you like me to call?"

"Cathy." Telling her the number, she dialed it and handed me the phone. I waited anxiously, foot tapping against the ground rapidly.

 _'The number you have dialed cannot be connected.'_

I dialed again.

 _'The number you have dialed cannot be connected.'_

Shit. Hesitantly I handed the lady back her phone. Her brow creased.

"Not connecting?"

I shook my head.

"Anyone else I can call? Your guardian perhaps?" My face betrayed my distaste in the idea. "Any reason why I shouldn't contact a minor's parents? Is this the same reason why you're lost with no shoes on?"

"No! _No,_ entirely different reason. Not even related. And I'm not lost. Just because a girl takes a morning stroll into the city doesn't mean I don't know where I am. I just needed to get a ride home is all, didn't want to disturb my parents since they're always busy." Shut up! "Don't know why my friend didn't pick up. She always picks up. Wonder what's wrong. _Heh."_ Oh God. "Nothing's probably wrong. She's probably just washing her hair or something." I'm so awkward.

The officer impassively nodded. Oh she just knows I was bullshitting.

 _"Right._ Say I believed that, your friend hasn't picked up. Anyone else to call?"

I did have other friends. But…ever since what happened last year with my brother I lost touch. Catchy was the only one I stayed in contact with. I had no one. Wow, horrible realization to have in my current position. Coughing to clear the clog in my throat I shook my head and rubbed my toes together.

She sighed. Troubled.

"Well, I'll just have to take you home myself then." What? Why? I didn't have to ask to get an answer. It must have showed on my face. She chuckled. "There's a lot of bad people out there, you'd be walking candy to them in your state. Just because there's suddenly vigilantes out there doesn't mean you won't get hurt. Come on." As she got up from her seat, I was cold. No.

 _Vigilantes?_

"Wh-what vigilantes?"

The lady laughed.

"Where have you been the past three years? Robin hood and his merry men." Seeing the anxiety in my eyes she frowned. "Do you really not know?" I quickly pulled up a convincing smile.

"Ah. _Heh._ Yeah, of course, just had a memory block for a second there. And doesn't feel like it'll be fading anytime soon-what are the names of these vigilantes by the way?"

The confused crease of her eyebrow's upgraded.

"Green and red arrow."

"Th-That's…" Awful. Terrible. I'm having a mental breakdown. Breath in and out. Calm. Think calm thoughts. Block everything out. You are okay Hazel. Keep it together. You can cry and shout when you're alone. For now, hide. Come on, just like in school. "terribly creative."

Officer mushroom snorted in agreement and put on her coat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I was silently stewing in the backseat of the car. I was in Arrow. Crap. If it couldn't be worse, the end of season 3. So now I have to live through all the crap that decides to raid this city.

Yeah, this isn't a hallucination. Can't doubt myself now. I need to pack up and find a nice safe place to live out my life away from all of this shit. I'm a background character. I'm useless. Easy pickings for all of these psychotic cliché villains. And no way am I stepping into these games.

Kinda stupid, I know. Why stay away when Star Labs can likely send me back home? Why? Because Eobard Thawne. 'nuff said.

I'll wait out a year in Star City. When Thawne is gone I'll role up and…ah shit. The reverse Flash. Okay, I'll wait out another year.

…No. No, I give up. I'd be dead by the time I say 'hey, guess what? I'm from another dimension and all of you are characters from a tv show I watch!'. They'd ask questions and Reverse Flash will vibrate my heart to death.

Running my hand through my hair, I glanced outside the window and prayed my apartment was still there. Within a blink I remembered. Who was in my apartment? And…well, there isn't any apartment left. Crap.

How did I forget that!?

"You shouldn't be here." I turned to the officer.

"What did you say?"

"You shouldn't be here. This isn't your world." Her voice was emotionless and cold. Immediately I knew that wasn't her talking.

"I know."

"No, you don't." I felt the car jerk back as it picked up speed.

"What are you doing? Stop it. Whatever I've done I'll fix it just slow down."

"The only way to fix this is for Hazel Price to die." Up ahead I could see the light flash to yellow.

"What about the officer you've taken over? She's harmless."

"She's background noise."

"Please don't. Think about what you're doing. An innocent woman is going to die because of you-"

In movies a car crash slows down. In books they say 'I don't remember what happened it was too quick.'

It's lies.

We sped past the flashing red light and I heard the tires of a car squeal next to me. Looking out the passengers window I saw the bright yellow lights of another car and shut my eyes. The car impales our own, spinning it 90 degrees and slamming hard against the concrete, tumbling like a domino piece. I could hear the glass explode into thousands of shards around me. As the car tumbles again I prepare myself. Not well enough though as my head slams against the seat in front of me. I receive a cut to the temple, disorienting me. It tumbles again. Throwing my body about like a sack of potatoes. After the last tumble the car is upside down. But still gliding across the road.

I'm hanging now, upside down from my seatbelt. Swaying, body tingling with adrenaline and fear. The last thing I see is the cracked neck of the officer. I never even asked for her name.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The police officer didn't survive. Her name was Sally Simms, a fresh detective. Recently engaged and had a baby on the way. She died on impact, a quick death. The person who crashed into her was Tony Dubbon. A teenager. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt so he was thrown through the window and died a slow and painful death. His family won't be able to get over his death.

The other victim of the crash was a Jane Doe. Around sixteen years of age and female. The result of the car crash was fractured ribs, a broken arm, and needed six stitches to a deep cut on the temple. The doctors keep her in a spare room, away from the other victims of the recent city siege.

When I wake up I instantly regretted it. Questions, so many questions of who I am, will I be able to pay the bills for my treatment, why I won't speak, and if I have any relatives. I don't know how to answer them, especially the police to why the officer who was driving me ran a red light.

My savior came in the form of a mourning fiancée.

His name was Jason Dallas, a handsome young man who used to work in Star Labs before the particle accelerator blew up. He now works at Mercury Labs. Nice guy. Too nice. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He didn't need to pay my bills out of guilt. But he did anyway.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Jason said when I first met him. "She shouldn't have been speeding."

If I could speak I would have told him it wasn't his wife but some other being that didn't want me in this dimension. I didn't speak because I didn't trust myself to accidentally reveal something. Maybe if I played as a mute I would be safe. Maybe whatever's after me would back off knowing I won't screw up the timeline. Maybe it'd send me back.

It takes a day for the doctors to realize I was a selective mute. They recommended therapy but I refused. The police backed off thankfully. But Jason persisted.

"You don't have a place to stay right?" He asks as he brings buy some flowers to lighten up the room. "You could stay at my place." I shook my head with a sad expression. Poor guy, he must be so lonely. "At least let me help you to get back on your feet."

I sighed silently and rolled over to face him, mindful of my broken arm. I studied him, his eyes were red, his chin was sporting facial hair, and his clothing was disheveled. This was more than guilt; this was latching on to the last person his fiancée was with. He needed me as much as I needed him. He worked in a high-ranked science facility. He had connections and a place I could stay in for…No. This wasn't right.

Come on Hazel, get your mind straight. You can't stay in Starling city. This place is filled with dangerous people. And what if whatever possessed Sally would possess Jason? He'd die as well.

I shook my head. My throat felt thick when Jason's face fell. It was for his own good. I couldn't put his life at risk. I silently watched his hand hesitate to reach out to me.

"Right. Of course, I understand. You cant' stay with a stranger you just met. It's fine." I watched as he made his way to the door with his awkward little steps in sadness.

It was for his own good, I found myself repeating whenever he offered to help. It was for his own good.

I'm sorry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review!(:


End file.
